<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Light and Beyond by GambitsGuardian (vockofalltrades)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610205">From Light and Beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vockofalltrades/pseuds/GambitsGuardian'>GambitsGuardian (vockofalltrades)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Cayde-6 - Freeform, Fluff, Game: Destiny 2: Beyond Light DLC, Guardian Uldren Sov, New Light Onwards, Osiris - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pulled Pork - Freeform, The Crow - Freeform, Uldren Sov - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Zavala - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vockofalltrades/pseuds/GambitsGuardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Aria on her adventure through the Beyond Light / Season of the Hunt (plus more?) campaign. Based off my own headcannons about characters, plus my own personal thoughts and whatnot. Also, I'm a Drifter fangirl so... AriaxDrifter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey all, thanks for checking in.<br/>
This is just gonna be a bunch of random babbles from events that happen in the Beyond Light expansion. Aria is my main Hunter, who was friends with Cayde before his death. In grieving, she turned to Drifter and Gambit to cope. She's worked to the bone by both The Vanguard and the Drifter, but she ultimately chooses his side. So while on Europa, he tends to be the first one she talks to about anything. Followed by The Stranger and Zavala. <br/>
Anywho, I get a lot of ideas from Reddit as well as Lore bits (items mainly). So I'll credit where credit is due.<br/>
Enjoy!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your Ghost makes a list of the things he wishes he could say to you.<br/>"Talk to me about how you feel."<br/>"I wish we would go home."<br/>"You're on a rampage, and I'm not comfortable with it."<br/>"I don't think this is why the Traveler chose you."<br/>"You know I'll never leave you, right?"<br/>"But sometimes… I don't like the look in your eyes."<br/>Every day, the list grows longer.<br/>"I'm here. I'm still here."<br/>"Are you still here?"<br/>"I don't want to lose you to this."<br/>"I love you."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off of u/Paradiam88's Reddit post (our Ghost is going through hell, and it's our fault)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ghost fluttered beside Aria, who laid staring at the night sky. A break was beyond needed. Ever since the Pyramids showed up in the System, everything has gone to shit. Especially now, after Titan, Io, Mercury, Mars and the Leviathan disappeared from the skies. Calus and his ship are untraceable, regardless of the Vanguard's best efforts. The remaining remain missing. Although rumors have spread of Ana escaping Mars before Darkness consumed the planets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small fire crackled in the night and Aria let out a sigh she didn’t know she held in. The mysteries of Europa have yet to be unraveled. And what about the Darkness and its “gift”? She splayed her fingers, watching Dark energy dance from her fingertips. What the hell was she doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She risked a glance at Ghost, who seemed lost in his own world. What was he feeling about all this? What pain was he hiding? The reason for his existence is in a constant war with the Darkness, that she now held control of. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost turned towards her. He always seemed to know what was going on inside her head. After two years together, it was bound to happen. Aria spoke before he had a chance, “How do you always know what I’m thinking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged his points, </span>
  <em>
    <span>[I just do.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence enveloped them again. Her mind turned to the other day, while the duo were on Europa. Aria was on her Sparrow, headed in the direction of the Exoscience Labs. Ghosts voice broke through the wind, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>apologized</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had been snippy ever since she had taken the Darkness’s “gift” of Stasis. He had been snippy from when she started turning to the darker side of things, like going on a killing spree to avenge Cayde, but this was different. He had turned cold. Going as far as to insult Aria’s newfound powers. This resulted in them not speaking for a while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He apologized for being disgusted with the Darkness, the absolute opposite of himself. He was born of pure Light. He had Risen someone who was supposed to embrace the Light and help the world. But now here she was, embracing the Darkness. The same Darkness that had possessed him seemingly a dozen times by now. Most of the time it was to speak through him, which left him absolutely drained. But the Darkness also tried to use Ghost to break the duo apart. It didn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had all the right to despise the Darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to apologize, Ghost,” Aria’s voice broke through the silence. Ghost let out a puzzled chirp. “About the Darkness. You have more than enough reason to hate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>[But I’ve been taking it out on you. I don’t-]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I deserve it. You wouldn’t have to deal with it if you would’ve rezz’d any other Guardian,” a sad smile washed over her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[I still wouldn’t want another Guardian.]</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nuzzled into the crook of Aria’s neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>[You might put me through hell and back, but at least we’re still more than cordial with each other. I’m with you. Light or Dark. I’m your Ghost.] </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. How You Holdin' Up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"When the ship goes down, you can't save it. You just gotta choose: go under, or swim." —The Drifter<br/>;<br/>Ol' Drifter cares about you sometimes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the Lore tab for the Calamity Rig Plate/Vest/Robes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Europa was cold. Not even huddling inside the campsite of The Stranger, Eris, and The Drifter helped much. Eris was away, taking care of business on the Moon, and The Stranger was with Commander Zavala back in the Tower. Which left The Drifter and Aria alone. It wasn’t exactly uncommon for them to be alone together. Aria considered Drifter a friend, regardless of what he thought of her. Sure, his kindness could be hidden behind ulterior motives, but Aria tried to push that aside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, his kindness was in giving her a coffee to warm up after braving the harsh winds and cold of Europa. She held it in both hands and let the warm steam rise to her face. Coffee was usually disgusting, but when it’s the only hot thing you’ve had in subzero temperatures, it’s the best thing in the world. Slung over her shoulders was a thick blanket that smelled of gun metal, and cold. Yes- cold has its own, distinctive smell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drifter stood with his back to Aria, fiddling with his guns. The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the small room. Ghost hovered in front of Eramis’ arm armor. His points shuddered, remembering being encased in Stasis. The little Ghost had been thro-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GAH! Dammit!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Ghost spun to look at Aria, who had jumped slightly at the yell. Her eyes were fixated on Drifter, who had spun around and had the tip of his thumb in his mouth. He made his way to the small area considered the kitchen, mumbling obscenities while biting his thumb.He began digging through cupboards, looking for a towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Aria’s soft voice was filled with concern. Genuine concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wrapped a paper towel around his thumb, and slowly, red began to seep into the towel. “Hah, a little clip hasn’t killed me yet. I’m alright, Kid.” Drifter made his way to Aria and sat down beside her, placing his good hand on her knee, “What about you? How are you holdin’ up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The question caught her off guard. She swallowed her coffee, “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s be real, Sister. When was the last time you had a break. A week off. Someone not telling you what to do,” he let out a chuckle. “Hell, I know just with me it’s somethin’ new every week about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nails tapped against the mug. Aria was quiet, staring at her reflection in her drink. She had taken a day off to camp in the EDZ a few weeks ago. Before, and since then, it’s just been mission after mission. Europa this, Europa that, everything was now about Europa and it’s Dark secrets. Stasis, Eramis, Fallen, Darkness. What’s to come next? She sighed, slinking backwards until her back hit the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drifter hummed, “That’s what I thought.” He laid his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. “Only askin’ because no one else will. Guardian or not, you still have feelings. I care about ‘ya, Kid. Haven’t always been the best towards you, but I’ve said it before. You’re the closest thing I’ve had to a friend in decades.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small blush crept on to Aria’s cheeks. She wanted more than anything for his words to be true. Deep down, however, she knew he could up and leave in a heartbeat, never to be seen again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drifter patted her shoulder before standing, “Well, I’ve got things that need finishing.” He stretched, making a low groan as his joints cracked. “Feel free to hang around. Don’t think Moondust or The Stranger will be back any time soon.” A chuckle escaped him as he moved towards a radio, “Stayin’ just means dealing with my music.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hunter and the Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Keep your Ghost close, Guardian." -Osiris</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sagira deserved better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What the hell do you mean Sagira was killed?” Aria was in her ship, on her way to the Moon. Commander Zavala had requested her and told her that he would fill in the details on the way there. She stared into space in disbelief. Sagira couldn’t be dead, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zavala sighed and Aria could imagine him pinging the bridge of his nose. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to be having. “Osiris is desperate, Aria. He requested you, personally, through a secured channel. I need you to save him. From himself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aria sighed, slinking backwards into her chair. The channel went silent after Zavala had sent exact coordinates to her. Now she and Ghost were alone in the vast area of space. “She’s gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[It… seems so.] Ghost’s voice was quieter than normal. He had a way of bonding with other Ghosts, not so much their Guardians. The two weren’t particularly close, but they were friendly enough towards each other. Although, when Sagira took over his shell once he never let it go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… Osiris is out for reven-” Aria bolted up in her seat. “Osiris is </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ghostless. Probably surrounded by fucking Hive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Aria, he’s not stupid.] </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying he is. He’s a skilled and powerful Warlock. But I’ll be damned if I watch someone die their last death again.” One hand gripped the controls, while her other fiddled with various buttons on the console. Cayde had died quite literally in her arms. Her first friend as a Hunter, and the first person she watched die.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t happening again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Hive infested Archer’s Line area seemed worse than usual. Strapped to Aria’s back was Long Shadow, a customized sniper rifle. In her hands, Gnawing Hunger, her favorite submachine gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[Okay, maybe you were right to be worried.]</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ghost spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think it would be this bad,” her head peeked out from behind a rock. Hive were absolutely swarming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Static filled her ears, followed by a voice- Osiris’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry about me. But keep your voice down. I’m using an external comm.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I thought I was hunting Sagira’s killer, the High Celebrant of Xivu Arath. But I think it’s hunting me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Static, and another voice followed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Your friend is in a lot of danger.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Who are you?] Ghost asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osiris cut back in quickly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Meet me in the Hall of Wisdom.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> And he left the channel. Probably for the best, Aria thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mysterious voice came back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>[A concerned Ghost. Osiris shouldn’t be here. Especially in his condition.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost sighed, [He cut the signal. We need to hurry.]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Aria replied. She jumped over the rock she was hiding behind and sent a round of bullets into the first Hive she saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[We appreciate the warning, but we know what you’re doing.] He returned his attention to the mystery Ghost. [If you and your Guardian are here to help-]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>[My Guardian. Right.]</span>
  </em>
  <span> And as quickly as he came, he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aria made her way down the maze-like hallways of the Hellmouth. Darkness pricked at her fingertips, wanting to be released. She shook her head, at no one but herself. Ghost was being hurt too much by her actions, he needed a break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[Osiris, can you hear us?] Ghost spoke quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes! I can hear you!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He replied back quickly. Hive screams were heard in the background, as well as footsteps running on rock.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I’m luring the High Celebrant to the Shrine of Oryx! They’re- Dammit! It erected a barrier. I think it knows you’re here/”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aria growled. Osiris didn’t reply. “Osiris!” Aria shook her head and picked up her pacing. “I thought Warlocks were supposed to be smart. Especially him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[Osiris!] Ghost exclaimed. [It’s heading your way!]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aria was in pursuit of the High Celebrant, Sagira’s killer. It had run, presumably to heal itself. Or to set up some sort of trap further in. Whatever the case, Aria shot a bullet into the head of a Hive Knight and jumped over its body. He was not getting away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve retreated deeper into the Shrine.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Warlock sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think this may have been a trap…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stayed silent for a moment before continuing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If I don’t make it out of this, I want you to tell Saint-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell him yourself, Osiris.” Traveler be damned, she did not go through </span>
  <em>
    <span>time itself</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring Saint-14 back from the dead, just for Osiris to chicken out and not talk to him. Whatever it is he has to say to the Titan, he can say it to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aria tripped, and Hive swarmed her. She panicked, and cold engulfed her. Two scythes materialized in her hands. The first one, she stuck into the skull of the closest Acolyte. Cold enveloped everything around her and her enemies froze. The second scythe, she thrust into the ground. An ice storm brewed above her, sending shards of ice to weaken the frozen enemies. A quick punch, and the Acolyte shattered. She didn’t wait around. She got to her feet, jumped on the heads of the frozen Hive, and got the hell out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here!” Osiris stood above the duo. “Finally. Is it done?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aria nodded, “You betcha.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Aria could hear the smile in his voice. “I’ll come down to-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[OSIRIS!] Ghost yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osiris groaned as he was knocked to the ground. His gun dropped to Aria’s level. Above him stood a large Hive Knight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no, no, no,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aria panicked. She froze. She was going to watch someone else die. She can’t stop it. The Hive Knight drew his sword above his head, ready to kill Osiris. Once and for all. A sword impaled him before he had a chance. It fell to the ground, lifeless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the shadows, a figure emerged. Osiris’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Ghost appeared, [We warned you it was going to be dangerous down here. Especially for the Ghostless.] The Ghost spun its points, [I’m glad to see we’re all okay though!]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aria’s eye twitched. This wasn’t real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[I’m Glint, by the way! It’s a pleasure to meet you all.] Osiris managed a small wave, obviously puzzled by the situation at hand. Aria stood unmoving. Glint turned to the mystery man, [Go ahead. Introduce yourself!]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man took a breath. “They call me… The Crow.” He looked directly at Osiris. “My boss wants to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ghost shook in disbelief. [This is impossi- Aria!]</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aria jumped the wall to reach the above platform. She landed behind Osiris, who had gotten to his feet. Aria shortened the distance between herself and Crow quickly. Her hands were balled into fists and her teeth were clenched. Upon reaching Crow she pulled her arm back, ready to swing. Osiris grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Osiris, let me go.” She growled. Her eyes never left Crow, who seemed unphased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osiris ignored her, and instead turned to her Ghost. “Get her home safe.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gambit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Uldren-</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span>-Sov is a Guardian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aria screamed louder than she thought possible. “Why him!? Of all fucking people, HIM.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Aria-]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Don’t ‘Aria’ me!” Tears welled in her eyes. “Ghost, I shot him. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> killed Cayde. And now I’m supposed to conveniently forget that ANY of that ever happened?” Aria walked around her small apartment. Anything left on tables was promptly knocked off and broken. “I’m supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that bastard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[He doesn’t remember,] Ghost sighed. He knew it was pointless to try reasoning with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do. And so does every other Guardian in the Sol!” She spun to look at Ghost, “What happens if word ever slips that the best friend of Hunter Vanguard Cayde-6 is hanging out with his very own murderer! I bet that’ll go down fan-fucking-tastic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up her tablet from the floor, sighing at the newly cracked screen. Fingers brushed over the cracks before she tapped the screen. It lit up, “Thank Gods.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[What are you doing?] Ghost asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aria made her way to her messages and began typing one out. “Getting my mind off everything.” She kept the device relatively hidden from Ghost. It was one of the only private things she had. Vanguard comms were constantly monitored. Her personal comms were untouched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tablet chirped, signaling a new message was received. Upon seeing it, Aria’s eyes lit up. She dropped the tablet on to the nearest table and made her way to her bedroom. Ghost hovered over the tablet, it was left open. He only sighed reading her latest conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; when can you get me in</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; i need to not think</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; pls reply</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; drifter</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; eli</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; germaine</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; ill keep doing this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;&gt; you know i will</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>derelict. 10. &lt;&lt;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even through her helmet she could smell the rain. Aria inhaled deeply, taking in scent. After being on Europa for so long, she had forgotten what rain smells like. Rain continued down as her team began their run to the Ruins, the first enemy spawn. She slid into a lying position at the edge of the Bank’s platform and positioned her sniper. Quickly, a Fallen Vandal fell into her sights and she fired. All she could do was smile as the Vandal fell dead, and motes exploded from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her teammates went for the motes while she stayed in position sending bullets into various Fallen. She pulled the trigger once more, only to groan. She was out of ammo. The sniper was slung on to her back and from her holster she pulled a Hand Cannon. However this wasn’t any Hand Cannon- it was Cayde’s. The Ace of Spades. The same gun that Uldren Sov ended Cayde’s life with. The same gun that Aria had ended Uldren’s life with. Aria gripped it tightly, clenching her teeth. Uldren wasn’t dead like he was supposed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Covered in mud from sliding down the platform, Aria raced towards the nearest Fallen- a Captain. It stared her down and raised its blade. She went straight up to it, placed her gun close to its head, growled, and shot. One. Two. Three. Four. Five shots and it was down. Motes exploded from the Fallen. She didn’t care about the motes. She left them, instead opting to find her next victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Aria, you’re scaring me.] Ghost’s voice echoed in her ears. She ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aria’s body had slowly begun feeling like she was being engulfed in ice. With her free hand, she splayed her fingers and watched Darkness jump between her fingertips. Soon enough, a blade of ice formed between her fingers. With a flick of her wrist, the blade left her hand and embedded itself into the body of a Dreg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[This isn’t you.]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aria drowned out every voice with gunshots. Her teammates made callouts that went in one ear and out the other. Ghost kept trying to talk to her. Drifter made various announcements that she vaguely remembered. High Value target. Invader portal opened. There was an invad-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an invader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked a few times before dropping to the ground, positioning her sniper rifle again. The ammo was swiftly changed, and she tuned into her teammates’ conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The High Val is in the Ruins,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> one voice spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, but where’s shit head?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Another replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shithead could be the invader, but it could also very well be Aria herself. She had ignored everything going on in this match, and she was holding on to plenty of bankable motes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gunshot rang out and all attention was turned to the Ruins.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Marcus? What’s going on?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aria stared through her scope into the Ruins, looking for any movement. She eyed the High Value, who had begun to run, but the invader was still unaccounted for. Her attention turned to the tower on the far side of the Ruins. The invader could easily be sniping from the top floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she would be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon eyeing the top floor she saw the red reflection of a scope. She squeezed her trigger and a bullet flew in his direction. However, at the same time the invader shot as well. Time seemed to slow down as Aria watched the invader’s bullet through her scope. It got closer, and closer, and closer, until it broke through her scope and the bullet went straight into her eye. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After being killed in Gambit, Aria finds herself face to face with her friend Drifter. He digs deep into what's up with her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon her resurrection, she blinked. Her eyes had to adjust to the dim lighting of… The Derelict? She shook her head, and found the Drifter. He leaned against a railing, flipping one of his signature coins. His Ghost, a rare sight to be seen, studied various screens showing different views of the Gambit arena.<br/>“The hell is this about? Get me back in there, Drift.”<br/>Drifter flipped his coin once more, making it disappear into his palm. “Talk to me, Sister,” he replied casually, ignoring her demand completely.<br/>“About what? I’m fine,” she made her way towards Drifter. “Really.” He watched her for a moment before pushing himself from his leaning position and walking towards her himself.<br/>“Nah,” he said. “I ignore my Ghost. It’s in my nature. It’s sure as hell not in yours.” He stopped short of her and crossed his arms. “And you don’t ignore Ol’ Drifter. ‘Specially not when he pulls strings to get you here in the first place.” His blue eyes stared daggers into her.<br/>Ghost flew from behind her shoulder, stopping in front of her face. [I-] he glanced to the ground, then back to her. [I brought up that you’re not you. You won’t listen to me. I thought-] He paused and glanced to the Drifter, [I thought maybe you’d listen to him.]<br/>Aria lifted her hand to press a small button on her helmet. Quickly it dematerialized, revealing her face. Her blue eyes were bloodshot, and her face was red and blotchy. She had been crying the entire time, unbeknownst to anyone beside herself. She wiped tears from her face with a gloved hand.<br/>[Oh, Aria…] <br/>Drifter broke the distance between them, and placed his hands on either of her shoulders. “I’ll say it again,” his voice was quiet and his eyes no longer held daggers. Instead, they looked soft and concerned. “Talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Drifter cancelled all Gambit matches for the day, stating some sort of emergency he had to take care of. He’d lose out on some glimmer, but he knew how to make it back. And then some.<br/>Inside the Derelict was Drifter’s home. A small bunker that held everything he needed and not much more. Aria sat on his makeshift bed. It was propped up on a table with a thin mattress, a pillow, and a sleeping bag. Usually, he had a blanket. However, now it was wrapped around Aria. Everything about it was comforting. The weight on her, the warmth, even the smell. Even if it had a scent that she couldn’t quite figure out, mixed with metal and gunpowder.<br/>Drifter crouched in front of his “stove”. A campfire. He had a can boiling in the embers and the smell of milk - normal milk - wafted through his bunker. His Ghost was out, despite Drifter’s feelings, and he hovered in a corner above some electronics. Aria’s Ghost joined him.<br/>“You didn’t have to do all this, Drifter.” Aria’s voice was soft as she spoke to the ground. Underneath the blanket, she twiddled her thumbs. She glanced up and looked past Drifter and into the larger, snow covered room. The snow sparkled, and put a slight smile on her face.<br/>“But I did..” He took the tin of boiled milk from the embers, unphased by the heat on his fingers, and poured it into a mug. He shook his hand out, maybe he was phased a little bit. “Here,” he handed the mug to Aria, who took it in both hands. “Got some cocoa powder somewhere in here.” Quickly Drifter starting rummaging through various crates and shelves.<br/>Her voice was a whisper, “Would you do this for anyone else?” Her cheeks gained a slight blush as she stared into her warm milk. A part of her hoped he didn’t hear her. The other part hoped he did.</p><p> </p><p>Drifter stopped his search. He remained turned towards his cabinets, but he was thinking. His eyes finally found the cocoa powder. He grabbed it and turned to look at Aria. She was sad, confused, and full of too many emotions. Drifter sighed, “I’ve done it before. Takes a lot to get here though.”<br/>Without another word he took a seat beside her, handing her the cocoa powder in the process. “Little older than I thought it was,” he shrugged, “But it should still be good.”<br/>“Orin,” Aria whispered. She ignored the powder in Drifter’s hand, and she sure as hell ignored the way Drifter’s brows furrowed. “Right?”<br/>“Kid, what are you playing at?” Drifter hated talking about Orin. He hated the memories. He hated the hurt he felt every time he thought about her. He hated the guilt he felt. He hated it all.<br/>“I don’t know,” she admitted. “It was just… It came out. Sorry.”<br/>Drifter exhaled. He set the cocoa powder aside and leaned back on his hands. “It’s your turn to talk. What’s going on?”<br/>Aria took a sip of warm milk, making a face after she did. “Plain milk is still gross,” she whispered as she set the mug aside. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “Cayde-6. Hunter Vanguard, yeah?” Drifter nodded. “Murdered by Uldren Sov. Who in turn was killed by me.”<br/>“Where are you going with this?”<br/>“Uldren Sov is alive. He was rezz’ed. He’s a Guardian.” Her hands clenched into balls, and tears threatened to break through. “Osiris wants me to forget everything that’s happened. Because he’s new. He doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t remember anything. He doesn’t remember what he did to Cayde.” </p><p>Aria looked to the Drifter. Her lower lip trembled and she was on the verge of crying. “But I do. I remember seeing the hole in Cayde’s chest. I remember seeing his face all fucked up. I remember-” a hard sob ripped through her. “I remember him wheezing, and still trying to crack jokes as he was dying.”<br/>“Then I shot and killed Uldren. How am I supposed to look at him when all I see is a man who should have a bullet through his skull. All I see is someone who should be 6 feet under.”<br/>Drifter sighed, scooting closer to Aria. He unwrapped the blanket from her, and instead tossed it over both of their shoulders. One hand rubbed her back gently, and Aria broke. She leaned into him and sobbed.<br/>“Kid, I’d be lying if I said I had an answer.” Drifter was slow to talk. He carefully thought about his wording. “As much as I hate your Vanguard, that old Warlock has a point. Uldren Sov is dead. You don’t gotta like this new Guardian. Just gotta come to terms that this isn’t the same Prince we all knew.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>